1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator that individually cools a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment using a plurality of compressors and a refrigerating unit for the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment to store food and a refrigerating unit to supply cold air to the storage compartment in a refrigerating cycle. The storage compartment is divided into a refrigerator compartment in which food is refrigerated and a freezer compartment in which food is stored in a frozen state.
The refrigerating unit includes a compressor to compress a gas refrigerant at a high temperature under a high pressure, a condenser to condense the compressed refrigerant into a liquid state, an expansion valve to expand the condensed refrigerant, and an evaporator to evaporate a liquid refrigerant so as to generate cold air.
A refrigerator according to the related art circulates one refrigerating cycle using one compressor so as to cool the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment in different temperature ranges. Thus, the evaporator of the storage compartment is subcooled, and waste of power consumption occurs.